


मैंने कोशिश की [I Tried to Tell You]

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: Ouija: The Dark Board [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do you think I'm joking?' - A thought which ran through Park Chanyeol's mind. Which he never voiced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	मैंने कोशिश की [I Tried to Tell You]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is a drabble.

_"Kyungsoo?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I got something to tell you."_

_"Lay it on me, Chanyeol."_

_"I can see dead people."_

_"...."_

_"I mean, I can see spirits. Or 'ghosts'. Though, personally, It's kinda rude to call them tha- OW! What was that for?"_

_"You deserved that sock on the arm. I almost believed you, bro! Don't kid with me like that! Phew."_

_"Huh? Yeah. right. Who am I kidding."_

 


End file.
